Ecris ta propre chanson
by NameIs
Summary: Jack survit à la fusillade. Il a besoin d'une longue convalescence et Bobby est vraiment stupide. Jerry est constamment inquiet, et Angel pense à la proposition qu'il à fait à Sofi. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, une nouvelle menace arrive alors que leur vie revenait enfin à la normale.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre original : Write Your Own Song**

**Auteur : Maxiekat**

**Traductrice : NameIs**

oOo

**Ecris ta propre chanson**

_Chapitre 1_

_Now you fly through the sky, never asking why_

_And you fly all around 'tilsomebody shoots you down_

Se noyer.

Il se noyait. Comment était-ce arrivé ?

Se noyer. En plein Detroit. Dans le jardin de sa mère. Sans une goutte en vue.

Qu'est-ce qu'il disait ? De l'eau, de l'eau partout et aucune goutte ne l'épargnait. Ouais, c'est ça. Sauf que là, il y avait du sang – beaucoup, beaucoup de sang.

Il toussa, en essayant de se racler la gorge, essayant désespérément de respirer. Tout ce qu'il arrivait à faire passer dans ses poumons était. de courtes bouffées d'air, et même cela était atrocement douloureux. L'effort le fatiguait et il lui fallut toute la volonté du monde pour garder ses yeux ouverts, pour ne pas dériver. Il était pratiquement sûr que si ça arrivait, il n'allait pas revenir.

Quelque chose lui faisait très mal dans la poitrine, comme si quelque chose était cassée, comme si c'était brisé. Plus il était là – les balles au dessus de lui, la neige froide en dessous de lui - plus il avait peur, plus personne ne pourra le sauver, le remettre sur pied à nouveau.

Merde. Pourquoi était-il aller ouvrir à cette putain de porte ? Même sa nièce, Amélie, l'aurait pu voir venir à un kilomètre, et elle avait trois ans. Eh bien, ce n'était une surprise pour personne de toute façon, il foirait toujours tout.

Il pouvait entendre Bobby crier pour lui au milieu des coups de feu, le désespoir s'entendait dans sa voix. Bobby avait l'air terrifié. Imaginez-ça – son grand frère avait peur. Bobby se moquait toujours d'eux quand ils avouaient une faiblesse. Mais Jack avait vu la douleur dans son regard, cette nuit là, quand ils étaient revenus à la maison après l'enterrement de leur mère. Il était autant en colère et triste qu'eux.

Peu importe combien Bobby aimait agir comme un dur à cuir, et parlementait beaucoup – et il aimait vraiment parler – il ne trompait personne, encore moins ses frères.

Jack essaya de crier en réponse, essaya de montrer à Bobby qu'il était toujours là, mais quelque chose se bloqua dans sa gorge, menaçant de l'étrangler. _Du sang_, se dit son il essaya de l'ignorer.

Ça ne servait à rien. Il était seul. Si quelqu'un venait vers lui, il serait aussi tué d'un coup de feu. Il saignerait à mort comme lui dans le jardin de leur mère. Pas exactement le meilleur hommage qu'ils puissent faire à Evelyn Mercer.

Les coups de feu étaient devenus, en quelque sorte, plus silencieux. Le blanc du ciel était aussi de plus en plus sombre, gris, il ne semblait n'y avoir plus de couleur. Ce n'était pas juste. Tout ce décolorait. Est-ce qu'il perdait de la couleur lui aussi ? Il respirait encore, au moins. Ça ne faisait plus aussi mal, même ses jambes et elles avaient pourtant été bien fusillées. Elles étaient engourdies. Cela faisait combien de temps ? Des heures ? Il aurait aimé. Il était si fatigué. Ce serait tellement facile de fermer les yeux et de dormir …

« Jackie ! », éclata une forte voix à travers la brume qui le força à rouvrir les yeux – quand les avait-il fermés ? Tout était flou et il avait du mal à se concentrer. Ça n'avait plus trop d'importance, cependant, parce que son esprit lui jouait évidement des tours.

Sa mère était morte. Elle était morte, tué par balle alors qu'elle faisait les courses pour Thanksgiving. Il se souvenait qu'elle l'avait invité il y a quelques semaines, et il se souvenait vaguement lui avoir répondu qu'il essaierait d'être là. C'était un mensonge et elle le savait. Elle savait toujours quand il mentait. C'était plus facile que de dire la vérité : « Désolé Mam, mais nous avons peut-être un concert ce soir là dans un bar merdique situé dans la zone la plus merdique de la ville, on ne peut pas poser un lapin aux fans, tu sais. »

Il n'avait pas vu sa mère depuis des mois et leurs coups de téléphone étaient rares et très espacés, mais elle était là maintenant, lui tenant la main quand il avait besoin d'elle. Elle avait l'air triste mais déterminée. Ouais, c'était vraiment sa mère. Elle regardait de la même façon que quand elle le grondait quand il se faufilait par sa fenêtre de chambre sur le toit pour aller fumer, après le couvre feu. Il oubliait toujours que le sol craquait. Dix ans dans cette maison, et il s'en souvenait jamais.

« Mam. », tenta-t-il de murmurer, la regardant comme si elle était la seule chose au monde. Tout semblait gris, mais elle était aussi brillante que le soleil. En pressant doucement sa main, Evelyn tendit son autre main pour lui caresser ses cheveux, ce qu'elle lui faisait quand il était enfant.

« Oh, Jack. », dit-elle doucement.

« Désolé. », ses yeux la suppliait.

« Il n'y a rien à pardonner. Tu dois juste tenir un peu plus longtemps. S'il te plait Jack, fait-le pour moi. » Elle serra de nouveau sa main. Il essaya de lui rendre l'étreinte pour, en quelque sorte, la rassurer mais sa main ne voulait pas obéir.

Au lieu de cela, il lui fit un sourire fragile, c »tait tout ce qu'il pouvait faire. « Je vais essayer. », voulait-il dire, mais il ne pouvait pas lui mentir. Pas encore. Plus jamais.

Il était fatigué, plus fatigué que jamais. Peut-être était-ce normal. Qu'est-ce que sont dix années ? Il aurait du mourir il y a des années, mais Evelyn était rentrée dans sa vie. Elle l'avait sauvé, c'était clair et net. Peut-être qu'une horloge à compte à rebours avait commencé depuis ce jour où elle l'avait rencontré – sauvé, vraiment – et maintenant, l'horloge arrivait à sa fin, à ses dernières secondes d'une vie qui aurait du finir il y a des années.

Il sentit un mouvement au dessus de lui, des corps de pressaient autour de lui. Sa mère lâcha sa main, et il la chercha en tâtonnant, il avait besoin de ce contact. Elle était debout à côté de lui et ses yeux étaient rivés sur les siens. Elle lui sourit et s'éloigne à reculons, disparaissant de sa ligne de mire. La panique le saisit quand il sentit sa poitrine se tordre douloureusement, sous le poids de quelque chose, lui coupant le souffle. Le gout cuivré du sang emplit sa bouche, l'étouffant.

Des mains serraient son visage, rugueuses et douces à la fois. Les mains d'un de ses frères. Les mains de Bobby. Il parlait en pleurant, en criant sans doute, mais Jack ne pouvait pas l'entendre. Les sons avaient disparu de son monde. Il n'avait plus de couleur. Il essaya de sourire, tenta de réconforter son grand frère.

« Mam est là. », voulu-t-il dire. « Ne vous inquiétez pas, je serais avec elle. S'il vous plait, ne vous inquiétez pas. »

Sa vision était de plus en plus faible et il pouvait à peine distinguer son entourage. C'était comme essayer de regarder une émission à la télévision sans électricité. Mais il savait que ses frères étaient là, et il se sentait bien. Angel, Bobby et Jerry. Famille. Sa famille. La seule famille qu'il ait jamais connu. Comme il aurait souhaité ne pas les quitter.

**oOo**

« Ne meurs pas, Jack. S'il te plait, ne meurt pas. Respire. », plaida désespérément Bobby alors qu'il regardait la vie quitter son petit frère. Ça ne pouvait pas arriver. Comment avait-il pu laisser ça se passer ? Il était censé le protéger et tout ce qu'il avait réussi à faire était de tout foutre en l'air.

Soudain, des mains rugueuses le prient par les épaules et le poussa, l'éloignant de Jack. « C'est quoi se bordel ? », rugit-il, en serrant les poings, déterminer à rouer de coup celui qui avait eu le cran de le toucher. Son épaule s'effondra quand il réalisa que c'était Angel, mais ses poings restèrent serrés.

« Dégages de là, Bobby. », ordonna Angel. Il attrapa Jack et le roula sur le côté. Le sang coulait de sa bouche, colorant la neige en un rouge cramoisi. Mais la poitrine de Jack resta immobile et sa peau anormalement pâle.

« Jerry. », cassa Angel. « Entre dans la maison, prendre quelque chose de fin, en plastique. Un sac ou quelque chose – pour bloquer la plaie. Dépêche-toi, mec ! »

Bobby tourna son attention vers Jerry qui était assis à quelques mètres dans la neige, une expression perplexe sur son visage.

« Jerry ! », cria Angel et il leva lentement les yeux vers eux, comme s'il sortait d'une transe. Il vacilla sur ses pieds, regarda Jack et fit un drôle de bruit avec sa gorge. Il hésita quelques secondes de plus avant de courir vers la maison, ses chaussures glissant dans la neige.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire ? », demanda Bobby alors qu'il regardait Angel retirer son chandail et appuyer fermement sur la plaie de la poitrine de Jack avec.

« Je suis un Marine, Bobby, tu l'as oublié ? Ils nous enseignent d'autres choses que de tuer des gens. »

« Il est parti. » La voix de Bobby était faible, étouffée par des larmes.

« Je vais te dire quand il sera parti. », dit Angel, les dents serrées, sans regarder Bobby. Jerry revint avec un sac d'épicerie et le tendit à Angel. Angel roula Jack sur le dos et, enlevant son T-shirt, plaça le sac sur la blessure par balle. Des sirènes remplirent le silence alors que Bobby et Angel attendaient qu'Angel fasse un miracle.

Jerry tomba à genoux et posa une main sur l'épaule d'Angel. « Tu auras essayé, mon vieux. Nous sommes arrivés tout simplement trop tard. Trop tard putain ! »

Angel ne répondit pas, haussa simplement les épaules pour enlever la main de Jerry et commença la RCR. « Allez Jackie. », supplia pratiquement Angel alors qu'il appuyait sur sa poitrine. Jerry se détourna, incapable de regarder. Bobby se contenta de regarder la scène devant lui, culpabilisant.

« Il est parti. », répéta doucement Bobby, plus pour lui que pour n'importe qui d'autre. Il y avait une arme au sol à côté de lui, couché dans la neige pleine de sang. Elle fut dans sa main avant même qu'il ne comprenne ce qu'il faisait.

Il se redressa sur ses pieds, son monde titubait et il menaçait de tomber à genoux. Mais il tint bon et redressa ses épaules. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir. Ses yeux reflétaient que le froid et la colère.

Le bruit de son frère essayant désespérément de sauver Jack l'accompagnait alors qu'il s'approchait de la camionnette endommagée qui bloquait maintenant la rue. Il y avait un gars avec un masque de ski affaissé sur le volant, encore vivant. Le gars le supplia, mais Bobby ne l'entendit pas. Il s'en foutait. Putain, plus rien n'avait d'importance. Pas avec Jack étendu, mort, à moins d'une douzaine de mètres. Appuyé sur la gâchette ne lui apporta aucune satisfaction, mais Bobby ne s'en soucia pas. Œil pour œil et toute cette merde. C'était comme ça que les choses fonctionnaient ici et il n'était pas du genre à rompre les traditions.

Le bruit du coup de feu résonnait encore dans ses oreilles quand il entendit tout à coup son petit frère haleter.

**oOo**

_Note de l'auteur : Le titre de la chanson au début est : ' Inner Glow ' by Blue October._


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre original : Write Your Own Song**

**Auteur : Maxiekat**

**Traductrice : NameIs**

**o0o**

_Chapitre 2_

_You look darkly on the day, memories to light your way_

_A little sad, but it's alright. We are always living in the twilight._

Jack balançait ses jambes d'avant en arrière, les talons de ses bottes rebondissaient bruyamment sur les tiroirs de la commode sur laquelle il était assis. « Jack… », gronda doucement sa mère.

« Quoi ? Ce n'est pas comme s'ils pouvaient m'entendre. », dit-il en haussant les épaules tandis qu'il continuait son 'agression' envers la commode à bas prix de l'hôpital. Il détestait les hôpitaux, il en avait eu le droit pendant trop longtemps un moment. Et assis toute une journée entière à ne rien faire le rendait un peu fou.

« Peut-être qu'ils ne t'entendent pas, mais moi si. Je ne pense pas que mes oreilles apprécient vraiment. », dit Evelyn, haussant un sourcil, son expression ironique qu'il connaissait bien sur son visage. Elle n'était pas fille, mais elle aussi s'ennuyait.

« Oh, c'est vrai. », marmonna Jack en se forçant d'arrêter sa nerveuse habitude. Il leva ses jambes pour s'asseoir comme un indien. Il commença à tirer sur le bord de la manche de sa chemise, soudainement très intéressé par un fil détaché. Il l'enroula autour de son index, regardant sa peau devenir roue, puis violet. C'était fascinant et il répéta ce geste trois fois avant de continuer à s'ennuyer.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il commença à secouer son genou. C'était une chanson qu'il avait apprise à New York, juste avant toute cette merde. Bon sang, il devait résoudre un problème avec le refrain au moment même où le téléphone a sonné, un Jerry secoué à l'autre bout du fil. Il se demanda s'il aurait l'occasion de la jouer, maintenant – probablement pas – et maintenant, il aurait aimé la jouer à quelqu'un. Il n'avait confiance à personne quand il s'agissait de sa musique, avant qu'elle ne soit parfaitement jouée. Il suçait un collaborateur, un fait régulier qui énervait ses potes du groupe. Maintenant, il regrettait le fait que personne ne l'a jamais entendu – c'était une putain de chanson.

Evelyn tendit la main et le calma. « Chérie, c'est important. Tu dois vraiment faire attention. »

A contrecœur, il laissa glisser son regard vers les autres occupants de la chambre d'hôpital. Ils se disputaient, rien de nouveau, bien que la dispute soit plus violente que d'habitude, comme s'ils essayaient de ne pas faire exploser une Guerre Mondiale. C'était idiot, vraiment, ils essayaient de ne pas réveiller la personne dans le lit. De toute façon, les chances étaient minces pour qu'il se réveille un fois.

**o0o**

« Bobby, mec, signe le papier. Le fixer comme ça ne changera pas ce qu'il dit. », dit Jerry en croisant les bras et il commença à faire les cent pas, suivant le rythme du bip régulier du moniteur cardiaque.

« Tu es tellement près à laisser tomber, à le signer. », dit Bobby en laissant tomber le style et le presse-papier sur le lit. Il s'assit à coté. Le papier était un formulaire de non-réanimation. Le médecin le leur en avait parlé quand Jack était arrivé, plus mort que vif. Il leur avait tout expliqué dans le calme, ce qui avait fait que Bobby l'avait frappé au visage. Il n'y a même pas deux jours, le médecin était revenu les voir, prenant son courage à deux mains pour aborder de nouveau le sujet. Jack n'avait pas signé de papier comme celui-ci s'il lui arrivait malheur, et la lourde tâche de prolonger sa vie était tombée sur les épaules de ses grands-frères.

« Bobby, ce n'est pas juste. Jerry ne peut pas le signer et ne peut pas refuser ! Depuis la mort de maman, tu prends la charge de ses trucs. », dit Angel, appuya contre le mur. C'était la place qu'il prenait chaque jour qu'il venait rendre visite. Angel ne regardait pas dans la direction de Bobby, car il était assis près du lit de Jack, et Angel semblait vouloir éviter le plus possible de poser les yeux sur Jack

Bobby, cependant, ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux de son petit-frère. Toujours observer s'il n'y avait pas un signe, un signe qui montrerait que leur petit-frère était toujours avec eux, pris dans l'obscurité, mais essayant de revenir vers eux. Ces derniers temps, il semblait être le seul des trois à avoir un espoir. Mais quand la nuit arrivait, et qu'il était seul dans la chambre avec Jack, les machines, il laissait le doute s'insinuer en lui. C'était lors de ses nuits qu'il réfléchissait à la proposition du médecin, il finissait par accepter le fait qu'ils n'étaient pas en mesure de sauver Jack. Qu'il allait devoir le laisser partir.

La lumière du jour, cependant, lui montrait qu'il avait du mal à accepter. Bobby voulait signer le formulaire, mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. Que se soit son obstination, son entêtement ou autre chose, il ne pouvait pas le laisser mourir sans essayer de faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Il avait déjà laissé tomber une fois, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à le faire une nouvelle fois.

« Nous en avons parlé. », soupira Jerry, les épaules affaissées. Il avait l'air fatigué et abattu. « Nous ne l'abandonnons pas, mais il ne vas pas mieux et nous devons le laisser partir si le moment vient. Si, Bobby, pas quand. »

« ça fait trois semaines. », dit Angel. Il aurait eu la même voie s'il avait demandé une tasse de café.

« Et bien, merde Angel ! J'avais pas remarqué qu'il y avait un putain de délai ! Je vais garder ça à l'esprit quand tu seras dans un lit d'hôpital. Désole, Ang, mais ses trois semaines ne m'ont pas décidé. » Sa mâchoire se serra, il avait cette lueur dans les yeux qu'il avait quand il devait broyer quelqu'un de ses poings. Cela était habituellement un avertissement qu'ils avaient avant leur réveil, étourdis et mal au point, étendus sur la glace.

« Nous ne sommes pas en train de l'abandonner… », commença Jerry avec frustration.

« Oui, mais nous allons juste le laisser partir sans nous battre. Ma aurait été si fier. »

« Ne t'avises pas à mettre Ma là-dedans. »

« Putain pourquoi pas ? Elle aurait faite partie autant que nous dans cette décision. Elle n'a jamais renoncé à lui et ne l'abandonnerais jamais maintenant. »

« Tu crois qu'elle préfèrerait le laisser vivre comme un légume, accroché à des machines, en mort cérébrale ! Merde Bobby- tu penses que Jack a besoin de ça ? »

Bobby se leva, envoyant sa chaise basculer en arrière. « Il n'est pas en mort cérébrale. »

« Le médecin a dit-»

« Oublie ce que le médecin à dit ! »

Jerry l'ignora et continua. « Le médecin a dit que son corps ne fonctionne plus, ils ont fait tous ce qu'ils pouvaient et Jack ne se bat pas. Tu dois voir qu'il est de plus en plus proche de l'arrêt cardiaque… »

Bobby fit en pas en avant, le menaçant de toute évidence de son imposante carrure. Jerry ne recula pas, et se fut comme si la température de la chambre avait chutée de vingt degrés en moins d'une minute.

« Tu ne penses quand même pas que ça peut se résoudre en se battant ? », dit Angel en faisant le tour du lit.

Bobby se mit à rire cyniquement. « Crois-moi, tout peut se résoudre en se battant. » Comme pour le prouver, il pencha sa tête de gauche à droite en craquant son cou, il en fait de même avec ses doigts, près à décrocher le premier coup.

« Faite un break, putain. », dit Angel dans sa barbe alors qu'il arrivait entre les deux frères, dans l'espoir de désamorcer la bombe prête à exploser. Ça serait bête qu'une infirmière appelle la sécurité.

« Il va mourir. », dit Jerry en regardant le sol, la voix brisée. Bobby se précipita vers lui mais Angel l'attrapa avant qu'il ne puisse atteindre sa cible. Angel passa les bras autour de son frère ainé, seulement pour l'arrêter avant que les choses ne dérapent, mais ça se transforma en une étreinte maladroite quand Bobby s'accrocha à ses épaules, son dos se secouant légèrement. Angel sentit des larmes alors qu'il tournait le regard vers le patient du lit.

Jack était un grand garçon, mais il semblait rétrécir, disparaissant sous leurs yeux. Joues creusées par la maladie, une peau grise pâle. Il avait l'air mort. Seul le bruit de toutes ses machines les rassuraient.

« Jerry a raison. », dit Angle et Bobby le repoussa brusquement, presque violent dans ses actes.

« Dégagez d'ici tout les deux. », dit-il entre ses dents en nettoyant les larmes sur ses joues du dos de sa main. Ses mains tremblaient et il avait besoin de reprendre le contrôle des choses.

Aucun de ses frères ne bougea, ils regardaient juste Bobby avec de grands yeux.

« Maintenant, merde ! Laissez-moi tranquille, laissez-moi seul putain ! » Trainant des pieds, il se dirigea vers la chaise et se laissa tomber sur elle. Il ne vit pas le regard de ses frères changer, inquiet. Il ne remarqua pas qu'ils sortirent de la chambre, le laissant seul avec Jack.

En tirant la chaise près du lit, Bobby se pencha, croisa les bars sur le matelas et posa la tête dessus.

« Putain, Jack. », dit-il à voix haute, le signal sonore du cœur fut sa seule réponse.

**oOo**

Jack était debout derrière Bobby, en se regardant lui-même sur le lit. C'était un point de vue étrange. Il ressemblait à de la merde, il l'admettait. Les bandages et toute cette merdre lui faisait peur. Su jamais il se réveillait, il allait avoir très mal.

Evelyn se tenait en face de lui, regardant aussi le patient dans le lit, une expression d'amour sur le visage. Il la regarda fixement, marquant dans sa mémoire cette image. La dispute dont il avait été témoin lui faisait penser qu'il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps et qu'il n'était pas sûr de ce qui allait se passer.

Elle se pencha et passa ses doigts sur son front. « Oh Jackie. Pourquoi ne te bats-tu pas ? ça ne te ressemble pas. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai. », dit Jack, et elle leva les yeux vers lui, secouant la tête, une expression de tristesse sur son visage.

« Alors pourquoi es-tu là avec moi au lieu d'être avec tes frères. », lui demanda-t-elle.

« Je ne suis pas … c'est … c'est juste une hallucination. Ils m'ont probablement prescris des médicaments très forts, voilà tout. » Ses mots sonnaient creux dans ses oreilles. De toute façon, rien n'allait depuis son retour à Détroit.

« Bien, je suis juste une hallucination. Et bien, ton hallucination voudrait savoir pourquoi tu ne te bats pas. Rester avec ta mère va être soulant. », dit-elle en croisant ses bras.

« Je ne sais pas si j'ai le choix. Et tu n'es pas soulante. Bobby devient soulant, mais toi ? Jamais. », dit-il avec un sourire au coin.

« Tu as toujours le choix. », dit-elle en ignorant la deuxième partie de sa phrase. « Je te l'ai déjà dit il y a longtemps. »

Jack soupira et passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux. « Ouais, et regarde comment j'ai fini. »

Evelyn se dirigea vers lui et passa ses bras autour de son dos, appuyée contre lui, partageant sa chaleur. Il était plus grand qu'elle, mais à coté d'elle, elle avait l'impression d'avoir toujours onze ans, n'ayant confiance à personne. Il la poussait toujours, poussait, poussait, poussait. Mais encore plus surprenant, Evelyn ne l'avait jamais repoussée.

« Chérie, tu as fait les bons choix quand il le fallait. J'ai toujours été fière de toi. »

Jack ne savait pas qui répondre à cela. Des trucs comme ça lui faisaient toujours très peur.

« Je n'ai pas à revenir », admis-t-il doucement.

« Ton groupe-»

« craint », finit-t-il pour elle.

« Non, tu as juste besoin d'un peu d'amour dans ta musique, plus de sentiments. »

Jack sourit. « Merci pour ta critique, Ma. »

« Et bien, je ne connais pas beaucoup dans la musique, mais j'étais à-»

« Woodstock, je sais. Tu aurais du me le dire. J'aurais aimé entendre ta voix. », lui dit-il.

Elle lui tapota le bras. « Il y aura un temps pour ça. Beaucoup plus tard, si j'ai mon mot à dire. »

« Bien, il y a le groupe, je suppose. »

« Et tes frères. »

Jack haussa les épaules. « Ils n'ont pas besoin de moi. Je gâche les choses. »

« Jackie, ce n'est pas vrai. » Elle avait l'air blessé et montra Bobby qui était toujours assis sur cette chaise inconfortable. « Il a besoin de toi, et tu le sais. »

Comme s'il les entendait parler, Bobby se releva sur sa chaise, loin du lit. Il laissa échapper un rire étouffé qui semblait fatigué.

« Allez, la fée, assez de sommeil la belle au bois dormant. Réveilles-toi. »

« Ouais, il a besoin de moi. », dit Jack d'un ton sarcastique, en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Bobby a une drôle de façon de montrer qu'il est inquiet. », dit Evelyn alors qu'elle quittait Jack pour aller à coté de son fils ainé.

« Et bien, il m'appelle toujours la fée, donc il se soucie de moi. Tu dois admettre, dix ans, c'est long pour continuer cette même blague stupide. », dit Jack, frustré.

« Le sensibilité n'est pas un de ses points forts. », admit-elle. « Il a peur de te perdre. »

Comme par hasard, Bobby tendit la main et pris celle de Jack, évitant soigneusement les fils branchés. Il amena sa main sur son front, se laissant plonger dans le chagrin.

« Si je reviens, pourquoi pas toi ? », Sa voix résonnait faible, comme quand il était petit.

« Moi ? » Elle souriait, ce sourire narquois qui l'a rendait différente des autres mamans.

« Et bien, ça va, tu t'en iras. » Il commença a démêler le fil qui tombait de sa manche, peur de croiser son regard. Il détestait les adieux.

« Jackie. » Il y avait une insistance dans sa voix que en disait long – elle ne bougera pas tant qu'il n'aura pas levé les yeux vers elle.

Il releva enfin la tête, ses yeux vitreux et rouges à causes de ses larmes retenues. « Tu me manques. », admit-il, sa voix rauque mais calme.

Elle tendit la main et toucha sa joue. « Tu me manque aussi. »

« Alors, c'est un adieu ? »

Evelyn hocha la tête et sourit. » Pour l'instant. »

**oOo**

« Allez Jack. Assez de conneries. Je suis fatigué. Je veux rentrer chez moi. Je veux prendre une bonne douche chaude et je veux dormir dans mon lit ce soir, puatin. »

Apparemment, Jack s'en foutait où Bobby allait dormir cette nuit parce que son plaidoyer n'eu aucun effet. Jack resta immobile, sa main molle dans celle de Bobby.

Bobby essaya de trouver ce qui pourrait déclencher une réponde. Il était de plus en plus désespéré. Il allait signer ces papiers demain et c'était comme si il fermait toutes possibilités à Jack de revenir vers eux.

« Je vais vendre ta guitare et utiliser l'argent pour acheter un camion de CD de Céline Dion. » Rien.

« Angel et La Vida Loca sont dans ta chambre parce qu'ils ont une meilleure vue et le lit est plus neuf. » Toujours rien.

« Bon Jack, si tu te réveilles, je te promets de ne plus t'appeler la fée. »

La main de Jack bougea. Bobby pouvait jurer qu'il n'avait pas rêvé. « Jack. », dit-il doucement. Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il avait retenu son souffle jusqu'à ce que Jack gémit et tourna légèrement la tête, ses yeux à semi-ouvert.

Jack plissa des yeux vers Bobby, son expression assez confuse. « Bobby ? », croassa-t-il, sa voix toute faible, après des semaines de silence.

« Tiens gamin. », déclara Bobby quand il lui donna un verre d'eau. Il garda le verre à la main quand Jack bu à la paille.

« Doucement, la fée ou tu vas t'étouffer. »

Jack éloigna sa bouche de la paille et regarda fixement Bobby, le front froncé.

« Tu as promis … »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

**oOo**

**oOo**

Hop, un autre chapitre traduit … Enfin ce n'est que le deuxième ^^.

Merci à **lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY **pour sa review et à **Alana13chan**pour son ajout :).

Je vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année !

**Bisous**


End file.
